The Arrangement
by Captain Wonderful
Summary: Takashi Morinozuka and Toushi Nakamura's lives are about to get a little more complicated. MorixOC
1. Guess What

The Arrangement

Chapter 1: Guess What.

Takashi Morinozuka was in the library of his family's estate reading on a Wednesday morning, while he would never tell anyone Takashi was addicted to romance novels. You know the ones with the hopelessly in love heroines and strong princely young men. He himself wasn't exactly the princely type, that position was filled by Tamaki in the host club, but he always believed that some girl would fall in love with his silent nature.

Takashi sat on a large reading couch imagining him with the girl on his dreams, his book momentarily forgotten in his lap when his mother walked in.

"Takashi dear, we're having some important guests for dinner tonight." Glancing up at his mother he nodded his understanding.

"Hn." Instead of his mother leaving she began to fidget nervously.

"Dear, your father wants to see you in his study; he wants to talk about one of the guests in particular." The boy stared curiously at his mother for a moment before nodding once more. Takashi marked his page and slowly stood up and made his way to his father's study.

Takashi stood in front of the study door for a brief second before knocking.

"Enter." was the gruff reply from his father. "Take a seat son." After he seated himself in the seat opposite his father's the man began to speak. "Well Takashi do you know why I wanted to speak to you about our guests tonight?" Takashi shook his head. With a sigh the older man rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Son, as you know we are part of an elite family, and as such there are certain…" at this he paused searching for the right word. "expectations of us." He nodded to show he was listening.

"Sometimes we must do things that others don't, to keep up with these expectations. Like how our family served the Haninozuka family for all those years, something I know you can relate to what with you and Mitsukuni." Again another nod. "So what I am trying to say is that right now there is something that is expected of you."

"What is it, father?" his curiosity finally got him to speak. His father let out another sigh.

"As I'm sure you are aware arranged marriages are not all that uncommon for people of our social standing. " Takashi hadn't heard the second part of the sentence due to the fact that the words arranged marriage were repeating over and over in his head.

"_Arranged marriage?"_

On the outside he didn't show any signs of emotion beyond widening his eyes and raising his eyebrows, the inside was a different story. He felt as if his world was crumbling before his very eyes, like every dream he'd ever had was a glass bubble that were being smash one by one, right in front of his eyes. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down he asked the one question the seemed most important.

"To whom?" cringing slightly at the quaver and desperation of which he had spoken in.

"The daughter of Ichirou and Kyoko Nakamura, her name is Toushi. She's quite a lovely young women, I met her at a function last year. I think you and her would get along wonderfully." His father stopped to let the information sink in.

"_Toushi Nakamura?"_ she wouldn't be an obnoxious brat if his father like her.

"How long have you been planning this?" Takashi was careful to not make it sound accusing; as he calmed down more after the initial shock his curiosity took control once more.

"Well Ichirou first suggested the idea about six months ago but no serious planning took place until a month ago." Nodding slowly to himself he began to see his father's reasoning the Nakamura family was a prominent company in hotel industry which would provide many business opportunities for them, as they mainly dealt in cleaning services and the like. And marriages were generally a foolproof way to merge companies.

"Now Takashi, nobody is going to force the two of you into this, but all of us; myself, your mother and the Nakamura's would like for you give it a try. Tonight's dinner will be an opportunity to see if you two like each other." A chain that had wrapped its way around Takashi's heart loosened, he had a choice.

After all he didn't know anything about her; she could be just the person he would want to spend the rest of his life with.

"_Yes."_ He thought, it couldn't hurt to meet this Toushi Nakamura.

* * *

Toushi Nakamura was sitting in her bedroom on the last Wednesday afternoon before school started listening to her stereo; the song playing was just an auto tune beat with some guy singing. She wasn't really listening too much to the lyrics but the beat was good and she was shaking her foot to it as she flipped through a magazine. Toushi wasn't exactly what people thought of when they heard 'rich heiress', well at least in private. In public she was polite and charming, not that she wasn't like that all the time but when there was no one to impress she was just a nice normal girl. She didn't flaunt her wealth nor did she shy away from it or denounce it completely as those were the three main reactions with the rich teens she knew.

A soft knock on her door announced the housekeeper's presence.

"Come in Yori." The door opened to reveal a young woman with soft brown hair and eyes wearing a maids dress.

"Miss Toushi, your parents wish to see you in the sitting room." With a groan the girl sat up and switched off the music.

"Thanks Yori." With a smile and a nod Yori left Toushi to herself. As she made her way to the sitting room she wasn't too concerned with what her parents wanted, as they often called to see her. When she reached her parents she grinned and sat down on the chair across from the couch they occupied. "Hello mom, dad what is it?" with a small smile her mother answered.

"We wanted to talk to you about tonight." Toushi was confused.

"What about tonight? Are we doing something?" this time it was her father.

"Yes, we will be having an important dinner with the Morinozuka family this evening." Nodding she tried to recall the name Morinozuka, ah yes that was it she had met Hisoka Morinozuka-san at a party last year and if she remember correctly Kazumi Morinozuka-san was her mother's good friend.

"Okay, do you want Arisu-san to dress me or can I do it myself?" Hoping her mother would let her pick out her own clothes instead of the family stylist.

"I want Arisu to do it, but there's something else we wanted to tell you about tonight." Disappointed by her mother's answer she nodded for them to continue.

"You see Toushi, myself and Hisoka-san have been discussing the futures of our companies as well as our families." Her father was sound unusually serious about something so she sat up straighter and listened. "And we have decided it would be in everybody's best interest if we were to arrange a marriage between you and their son Takashi."

At that moment Toushi's heart froze. Tonight she would be meeting her fiancé at dinner, her fiancé, the man she would marry, the man she would _marry._ Oh. My. God.

"Now sweetheart, just because we've arranged this doesn't mean that you and Takashi have to get married. We just want for you two to meet tonight and if you really don't like him we'll call the whole thing off. Okay?" Her mother's words were of some comfort. She didn't have to marry this Takashi guy if she didn't want to; she just had to meet him. It was kind of like a blind date; yeah that's it a blind date. Besides from what she knew about arranged marriages, the engagement would last quite a few years, even after she was out of high school.

Yeah she had over reacted this was a piece of cake . But she was a little curious about a few things.

"What does he think about this?" her parents seemed little surprised that that was what she wanted to know about him. Her father answered

" Well he was only told this morning but he has agreed to meet you at dinner tonight." Toushi nodded she guessed that the two of them were on the same page; meet each other tonight and see what happens. Well she was fine with that.

"Okay, I'll go tonight, but does Arisu really have to pick out what I'm wearing?" Her mother chuckled,

"Yes, now go see her, dinner is in a few hours." Groaning the girl walked off thinking,

"_It can't hurt to meet this Takashi Morinozuka."_


	2. Introducing Your Fiancé

The Arrangement

Chapter 2: Introducing Your Fiancé

Takashi was standing in his room staring at several suits on the bed in front of him, his mother had told him to pick out a nice suit for the dinner party they were having in a few hours. And at that party he would be meeting the girl his parents wanted him to marry.

That is if he could pick out a stupid suit in time. Not that he was nervous no, not at all. He just wanted to make a good impression, yeah that was all. Another 20 minutes had passed and Takashi hadn't moved from staring at his clothes, when a maid walked by.

The maid had known Takashi all her life as her mother had been a maid to the Morinozuka household as well. She was treated just like a member of the family here as they had all watched her grow and she only worked as a maid during the summer.

"Mori-sempai? What are you doing?"

"Ah, nothing Akio." She set down the laundry she had been carrying and walked over to look at the spread out clothes as well.

"Hmmm, here how about this?" Akio picked out a pair of black slacks, a red button up shirt, a black suit jacket with a black tie. She held them out to Takashi and he took them nodding. Then she turned to rummage through the basket and pulled out a pair of black socks.

"Here, and you can wear those nice dress shoes from Prague." Once again he nodded his thanks. "Good luck with tonight, Mori-sempai."

"Yeah." Akio smiled and grabbed her basket and left.

* * *

Unfortunately Toushi wasn't having such a good time with her clothes, or hair, or make-up. Arisu Tanaka was the Nakamura family stylist. She was an elderly woman who despite her age has kept up with the day's currant fashion. And while Toushi likes her fashion sense she and her mother don't see eye to eye on that particular topic and her mother is the one who gives the stylist her instructions for how Toushi gets dressed for events.

"Ugh! Do I really have to wear this?" The young heiress was standing in front of a mirror wearing a floor-length dress that had an under-dress of purple with a pink piece over it, this part came a little above the neckline of purple but didn't connect across her chest instead came to a sculpted point at the sides of either breast. Just under her chest were a gray silk ribbon and the rest of the pink part hung down to about her ankles except a slit all the way up to her knees. The purple hung all the way to the floor and pooled around it.

The first problem was that she hated long dresses. And the color pink. Actually the only thing she remotely liked about it was that it was, on second thought there wasn't anything she liked, she even hated that it was strapless because it made her self-conscious. With a sigh she resigned herself to her fate.

"Just don't mess my hair up to badly." Arisu just patted her shoulder sadly and sat her down in a chair.

It took about an hour to twist and tease her hair into the style her mother had chosen, which in both their opinions was ugly. Her hair sat in a sort of boxy bun on top of her head which was held in place with a long pin with a row of metal flowers across it. On either side of her face was a single curl that hung down. Her part was left side and that side had two pale pink bow clips, one right under the other.

"Well here, just this pink lipstick and some mascara, annnnd Tada!" With another sigh Toushi stood up and slipped her feet into same pink flats just when her mother walked in.

"Ah good job Arisu, she looks perfect." Kyoko was practically glowing so it was all the two of them could to smile back. "Come on sweetheart we have to go or we'll be late." With a last helpless look over her shoulder at the elderly stylist the young girl was whisked off.

* * *

Takashi was standing in the dining room watching his mother fuss over the table setting. The Nakamura's were suppose to be there any minute and he was just as nervous as his mother but he was better at hiding it. Then there was the sound of a car pulling in the driveway and suddenly Takashi's stomach twisted itself into knots.

"Mother, I have to use the bathroom." Kazumi looked shocked for a moment before a look of comprehension dawned on her face.

"_Sigh_, fine but hurry, hurry!" Immediately he left the room for the closest bathroom, where he stared at himself in the mirror. His clothes were pressed and crisp, his hair was still messy but there really wasn't any other way that it looked good. Satisfied with his appearance Takashi took a calming breath and walked back down the hall.

He paused with his hand on the door-handle and firmly reminded himself, _"I am a Host."_

_

* * *

  
_

The car ride had been nerve racking, nobody spoke and that just made her anxiety rise, but it was over all too soon and they were pulling into the Morinozuka estate's driveway. They rang the doorbell which was immediately answered by Hisoka Morinozuka-san himself

"Ah welcome, welcome come in. Make yourselves at home." The two men shook hands and Hisoka kissed Kyoko's hand before turning towards Toushi.

"Aha! Little Toushi Nakamura, how wonderful to see you again." My manners acted on their own, completely forgetting how nervous I was

"Hello Morinozuka-san, thank-you so much for inviting us." I smiled at him. He laughed,

"Oh no, Hisoka is just fine no need to be that formal."

"Of course not Hisoka-san. Where is Miss Kazumi?"

"She's waiting in the dining room, this way everybody." He led us through a few hallways until we came to the dining room. "Well lets go met my wife and son." Everyone else looked so calm but I'm sure they all heard the furious pounding of my heart. However when the door was open only Miss Kazumi was there, and she greeted us all with hugs.

"Don't worry Takashi just had to go to the bathroom, he'll be right back. Everyone please take a seat." I was ushered to my seat by a waiter and just as the adults began some small talk the door creaked open.

* * *

"_I am a host. I can do this."_ Finally I pushed open the door with a slight creak, interrupting the small conversation. My eyes slide over the faces of my parents and Ichirou-san and his wife Miss Kyoko. Then I saw the last person in the room, and my brain completely shut down. She's beautiful that's all there is to it, while her hairstyle might not be that attractive it still looked like the softest thing in the world. And her eyes, my goodness her eyes were simply breath taking and I was only at a distance.

"_Wow."_ I had to get closer to see them better, and I immediately made my way over to her. She looked a bit stunned that I was making a beeline towards her, but who wouldn't? I stopped when I reach the table as she was on the other side and I was close enough to see the sparkle in her eyes. Then I heard my name, as if from very far away and with great difficultly I tried to focus on it.

"Takashi?" oh, I was my mother.

"Hn." She giggled

"Come now Takashi, mind your manners and introduce yourself to our guests." I turned toward the Nakamura's and held out my hand.

"Hello Ichirou-san." We shook hands and then I extended it towards the lady.

"Miss Kyoko, welcome." And with a brief kiss to the back of her hand I walked to the other side of the table and held it out to the beauty before me.

"You must be Toushi Nakamura." Oh please, oh please be her. She smiled at me,

"Yes I am, and you must be Takashi Morinozuka." I don't think I've ever liked hearing my own name quite so much as when she said it. Without even thinking about it I bent over and pressed my lips against her cheek,

"Yes, I am."

* * *

The door creaked open to reveal a young man in a black suit with a red button up shirt; my favorite colors have never looked as good as they did at that very moment. But I think he could have been wearing a yellow duck costume and still looked amazing. His features were very refined and his hair looked awesome all over the place and I had a sudden urge to touch his silky locks for myself. And he was so tall; I would barely reach his chest.

But none of that mattered when he finally looked at me, my heart which had been going a million miles an hour just a moment ago had completely stopped. I was entranced by his gaze, it was so intense and he was looking right at me. I hardly even noticed he had moved until he was standing right in front of me. Unfortunately the moment was broken when his mother told him to introduce himself and while he greeted my parents I tried to calm down.

"_Relax, he's just a normal guy no need to get all excited."_ But it was all for not, because when he turned towards me I forgot how to breathe all over again. Never before had I been so glad that I had manners hardwired into my head. When he extended his hand towards me I reacted instinctively and placed my hand in his.

"You must be Toushi Nakamura." He knows my name; this is the best thing ever.

"Yes I am, and you must be Takashi Morinozuka" Oh please, oh please be him. At that moment he bent down towards me and pressed his lips against my cheek. And my god his lips were so soft and warm.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

After Takashi's lips left her cheeks a pink blush rose to Toushi's cheeks.

"A pleasure to meet you Takashi-san." He raised an eyebrow at her a replied,

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Toushi." The two's parents were all beaming as Takashi took his seat and dinner was served. After the first few bites a conversation was once again started among the adults.

"So Hisoka-san how's that new business deal with-"but neither teenager was listening; Takashi was trying very hard not to stare at Toushi while she was trying her hardest to sneak looks at him without anyone noticing. The meal was finish without another word from both teens, and the group moved into the sitting room. It was Hisoka, who spoke first,

"Now Takashi, Toushi I'm sure you don't want to listen to us old folk ramble on any longer, so Takashi why don't you take Toushi on a tour of the garden?" The boy nodded at his father and stood up as did Toushi.

The pair walked down several hallways in silence until they reach a glass door which opened into a lovely garden.

"Wow this is so beautiful." Nervousness forgotten Toushi gushed over the different color roses and willow trees. "You're so lucky, Takashi-san this is so much prettier than our garden at home." He stared at her for a moment before nodding,

"Come this way." Takashi grabbed the girl's hand gently before leading her down a side path, the end of the path opened into small pool. It was about ten feet by 20; it wasn't a swimming pool but a sort of reflection pond. Growing atop it was bunches and bunches of pink water lilies but in the spaces with anything on them the surface of the water was as still as glass. And the thing that made it so breathtaking was how those open parts reflected the stars. It looked as if the pool really was filled with twinkling lights.

"Oh wow, it's gorgeous." Toushi was amazed by the image before her. While Takashi was entranced by another sight, from the moment they had entered this part of the garden he had had eyes only for her.

"Yes, it is." Toushi turned to look at him a slight frown on her lips and her brow furrowed,

"Takashi-san, what are we going to do about our parents, um arrangement?" she blushed as she finished her sentence, as it was rather awkward. Takashi stared at her for a moment before,

"I don't know." He paused then realized that Toushi was expecting more. "I don't know you very well, and I can't say that I want to marry you." She looked a bit put out by Takashi's seemingly cold words.

"But, I can't say that I wouldn't want to marry you." He glanced at her. "why don't we just see where this goes."

"Yeah, I would like that." The boy gently took her hand and began leading her back indoors.

"I think are parents who like to know this." Toushi gave a small smile and nod which Takashi mirrored.

* * *

"Well this is excellent news you two." Takashi' mother was quite pleased that the two of them didn't hate each other. The other adults were nodding in agreement. With a clap of his hands Ichirou stood,

"Well it's getting late, come Kyoko, Toushi. Thank you Hisoka-san, we'll see you all at the cocktail party next week yes?"

"Of course." Was the response of the other man, "It was lovely to see you all. Goodnight." As everyone exchanged good-byes the teen gave each other soft smiles before parting.

* * *

Back in the Nakamura's car Toushi's mother turned toward her daughter,

"Well dear, what did you think of Takashi?" the girl paused for a moment, raising her fingers to her cheek.

"He was, nice."

* * *

After waving the Nakamura family out the door Hisoka and Kazumi turned to their son,

"Did you like her Takashi?" Instead of answering the boy turned away, walking to his room. But in his head he thought,

"_She was, nice."_


	3. The Back to School Tea Party

The Arrangement

Chapter 3: The Back to School Tea Party

The rest of the week and weekend flew by and soon it was time for Takashi to return to Ouran Academy. The boy slowly pulled on his black pants, a white shirt then his blazer and finally his black shoes and tie. Walking out the door he paused only to greet the maid, Akio.

"Have a good day, Mori-sempai."

"Hn."

In what seemed like no time at all he was sitting in his class room listening to Honey talk about his summer.

"-and then me and Usa-chan went to another bakery and this one had chocolate cake with strawberries on it. It was so yummy, you should have come Takashi." He nodded, for once not really paying attention to his cousin. "Ne, ne Takashi did you do anything fun since we last saw each other?" Takashi turned his head toward the smaller boy and said,

"I got engaged." Honey stopped for a moment in shock,

"Wha-?"

"Mother and Father arranged a marriage for me." He had taken pity on the Lolita boy and explained further, something he would only do for his cousin.

"Who are you gonna marry Takashi?"

"Toushi Nakamura." Honey nodded slowly, finally coming over his initial shock.

"Well Takashi, do you like her?" He turned away, his expression blank and his grey eyes shadowed. The teen didn't answer because he didn't quite know the answer to the question. The girl in question was charming and sweet, or as far as he could tell. But he really didn't know anything about her than that she liked his garden. So in a late response he shrugged. But the child-like senior smiled at him,

"Don't worry Takashi, everything will work out." Takashi nodded and they both took their seats for the lesson.

* * *

Once again it seems that Toushi was having a rougher go of things. She had woken up far too late and missed breakfast. She barley had time to pull on her uniform; a grey button up short-sleeved shirt with a black tie and slightly darker grey vest. Her skirt was also grey with black crisscross marks and stopped just above the middle of her thighs. She completed the assumable with white and black striped socks that stopped a few inches below her skirt and a pair of grey converse low tops. A bit of an unfortunate thing about attending her school was the odd amount of grey in the uniforms, considering that the school colors were green and yellow.

Just as she was about to walk out the door her mother stopped her,

"Where do you think your going in such a hurry?"

"Umm, school?"

"Not looking like that your not."

"It's the uniform." Her mother shook her head as if trying to explain physics to a four year old.

"That doesn't mean you can't add some color with your accessories." With a distinct feeling that she wouldn't like whatever it was that her mother would have for her she asked what.

"Here you can wear this in your hair it will look adorable." The older woman held up a bright pink headband. With a sigh the younger grabbed it and stuck it on her head,

"There. Can I go now?" Her mother nodded before adding one last comment.

"Oh and sweetheart, I'll be calling your teachers to make sure you wear it all day." Heaving another sigh Toushi walked out the door, wondering how anyone could look that sweet while threatening their daughter. She smirked, her mother wanted her to wear more accessories did she? Well who was she to deny her.

Reaching into a side pocket in her brown leather purse she pulled out a piece of metal. She stuck it through a previously unnoticeable hole in her chin and attached the backing. She stepped into her car,

"Does your mother know about that?" It was the young, carefree driver; Ichigo.

"What my mother doesn't know won't hurt her." He just snorted and began the commute to Toushi's school.

* * *

Upon her arival to school she made a mad dash to her classroom, entering just as the bell rang. Toushi threw up her arms and shouted,

"Victory! Toushi: 1, Bell: 0!" Unfortunately her teacher didn't share her enthusiasm.

"Yes, yes congratulations Miss Nakamura. Now would you sit down so we can begin?" Toushi scratched her head and bowed in apology. However as she made her way to the back of the classroom she received a few discreet high-fives, which earned a disapproving cough from the teacher.

Now Madame Athena's Academy wasn't quite the fancy-smancy school that Ouran was but it was just as elite and exclusive. Students were only accepted if the they had an extraordinary talent in the arts (painting, writing, singing, cooking, dancing etc.). In fact such a small amount of students were accepted that each year only had one class.

Also the curriculum was slightly different. In the mornings students attended regular classes but after lunch they went to speacilty classes for what ever talent that earned them a place in the school.

Toushi's morning class flew by quickly and before she knew it she and her friend Sayomi Tokiwa were standing in front of a kitchen set up waiting for their cookies to cool. Well Toushi was but Sayomi was carefully filling little cakes with a strawberry filling.

"So your parents engaged you to some guy that you've never even met?" Toushi nodded,

"Yup." Sayomi shook her head.

"What time period do they think this is anyway?"

"Well actually arranged marriages are quite common for members of the upper classes. You know for business and bloodline purposes." Sayomi stared at the other girl for a moment, eyebrow raised.

"If you were anyone else that would have come across as completely stuck up." Toushi just stuck out her tongue and started spreading white frosting on the now cooled sugar cookies. When she finished she handed it to Sayomi who had finish filling her cakes and she began to decorate it with a small squeezable tube of dark blue frosting.

"I'll never get how you can do that." Said Toushi who was eyeing the complicated criss-cross pattern her friend was effortlessly painting on to the little cookie. She just smirked and started on the next one.

"It's called having talent, and don't try to change the subject. Tell me about this Takashi dude, is he hot?" Toushi blushed and spent the rest of the class trying to ignore the gentle teasing of her friend

* * *

It was after school and Toushi and Sayomi were sitting in a small bakery where Sayomi worked, doing their homework. Sayomi had picked up on the subject of 'Taka-dude' as she had taken to calling her best friends fiance.

"So what school does he go to anyway?"

"Ouran Academy, and why do you care so much?"

"Because when you two get hitched, he'll be my brother. Ouran's that rich kid school with the dorky girls uniforms right?"

"How the hell does that make him your brother? And we might not get married. Oh and yeah it is."

"Well cause you and me are like sisters, so we'd be in-laws. Hey, isn't Ouran right near here?"

"I'm sure that's not how it works. Yeah I think it is" Sayomi grinned and grabbed her friend, ending their odd muliti-topic conversation and dragging her out the door.

"Wha-? Sayomi where are we going? Sayomi?!"

"We're going to visit your boy-toy!" The taller girl continued to drag her despite the protests.

* * *

They slowed to a stop in front of the large campus know as Ouran.

"Sayomi what do you think your doing? If I show up here he'll think I'm stalking him!"

"Your his fiance, you have every right to visit him. Besides if it embarrasses you that much just tell it was my idea." She said rolling her eyes, ignoring her friends mumbles that it_ was_ her idea.

"How do we even know if he's here right now?" Sayomi scratched her chin and said,

"Hmmm, oh I know lets ask that guy over there." She was evidently pleased with her solution judging by the grin she sported, but Toushi was a little uneasy, the guy looked kinda scary and he was covered dirt stains.

"Hey you! Yeah you, with the messed up face!" the boy turned around quickly and shouted,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Dude calm down I was kidding." He relaxed a bit,

"What do you want." but apparently his manners hadn't improved. Sayomi smiled,

"We're looking for Takashi Morinozuka, do you know him?" The boy looked a bit confused before a look of comprehension dawned his face.

"Oh your looking for Mori-sempai? He's in the 3rd music room, I'll show you the way." Sayomi's ever present grin grew as they entered the building.

* * *

The trio stopped in front of a pair of fancy doors at the end of a hallway.

"Well here it is." Sayomi grinned, again.

"Hey thanks a million, uhh sorry but what's your name?" he looked a bit surprised,

"Oh it's Kasanoda."

"Well thanks Kasa-dude." Kasanoda snorted in amusement, Toushi's automatic manners sprung up in time,

"Oh yes, thank you very much Kasanoda-san."

"Well have fun in there." as he walked away Sayomi reached to open the door but before she did, she turn to the other girl.

"Hey why don't you give him some of the cookies we made? Toushi blushed.

"Oh I don't think-"

"Come on, what man could deny home-cooked sweets from his girl?" She sighed,

"Fine. Just open the damn door already!" She did, and then immediately slammed it shut. Then she opened it again, and once again slammed it. This process might have continued for some time had Toushi not gotten annoyed and opened the door herself.

Inside were groups of lavish couches, chairs and tables. Students were sitting around drinking tea. She noted that the majority of them were girls, they all appeared to have been enjoying themselves before Sayomi's door slamming interrupted the conversations. Many of them were staring curiously at the the two new arrivals.

This was all she had time to notice before an extremely hansome blond her age was standing in front of them.

"Welcome, my Princesses. How might the host club help you today?" Toushi who had been standing in front of him was shocked stupid. However it seemed that Sayomi had finally recovered.

"We're here to see Takashi Morinozuka. Is he here?" the boy smiled at them,

"Ah fans of Mori-sempai are you? Mori-sempai, some guests for you." By this time all the boys had gathered around them.

There was a black haired boy with glasses, a pair of smirking twins, a small boy that looked like a girl and another blond that looked like a little kid. The last boy was the tallest, he had messy black hair and blank grey eyes, he looked surprised.

The first boy had continued speaking,

"Well sempai, it looks like these two ladies seek your company. Oh and look here they're from a different school. It seems like the word of our magnificent club have spread." He pointed to the tall boy, "Now ladies this is Mori-sempai he-" the rest of his words were cut off by Sayomi.

"Hey Taka-bro, what's up m'name's Sayomi Tokiwa, I'm your new sister." Following this there was silence and sensing she had confused, Sayomi explained, grabbing Toushi and pointing at her with a grin,

"You know, I'm your sister-in-law." He nodded,

"Aa." she grinned, her point made and pushed Toushi at Takashi. The other girl smiled at her betrothed who returned it gently and extended his hand, once again.

"Miss Toushi, it's nice to see you again." placing her hand in his she replied,

"And you, Takashi-san." This seemed to bring everyone out of their stupor, particulary the loud blonde.

"What is this mommy?! Who are these girls and why does Mori know them?!" He shouted this hanging off the neck of the boy with glasses. "Why is he keeping secrets from daddy!!!?" The other boy seemed quite unaffected by this display and simply adjusted his glasses,

"I think that perhaps Mori-sempai would like to explain?" Takashi looked like he wasn't quite sure what to say, but the littlest member didn't have the same problem.

"That's Toushi Nakamura, Takashi's fiance." he turned to the two girls, "My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey!" he giggled and smiled brightly at them. Sayomi bent down and placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

"Aww, what a little cutie. Do you want some strawberry sweet cakes?" Honey looked positively overjoyed at the mere thought.

"Yes please, Sayo-chan." The first blond took this opportunity to interrupt the rather smooth subject change by Honey and Sayomi.

"What?! A fiance? Mori-sempai when did this happen and why didn't anyone tell me?" This last part was directed at the other club members, the twins shrugged in unison, Glasses boy adjusted his glasses and the feminine one sighed,

"Calm down sempai it's not like we knew either." Turning to the girls she-I mean he said,

"Would ladies like some tea?"

"Oh yes please." was Toushi's ever polite reply. And,

"Yeah sure, it'll go great with the sweet cakes." Was Sayomi's who grinned down at Honey, who beamed back. The one with glasses began talking.

"Oh excuse me I haven't introduced myself, I am Kyoya Ootori. This is Tamaki Suoh." he gestured at the loud blond. "And as fascinating as it will be to stand around and talk with you we do have guests so, gentleman if you could," He ushered them back the their positions and Honey grabbed the girl's hands and dragged them over to a table where the he-she served them tea.

"Your so lucky that me and Takashi don't have any more guests, so we get to spend the afternoon together!" Sayomi reached into her large yellow bag and brought out a small box and opened to reveal the little pastries she had made earlier. Honey squirmed in delight as he was handed one and bit into it,

"It's so yummy Sayo-chan!" she smiled,

"Glad you like it, I made the recipe myself." she turned to her friend, "Don't you have something for Taka-bro?" Glaring at her so called friend Toushi pulled out her own box and handed it to Takashi. He took one of the cookies and bit it, after he swallowed he nodded,

"It's good." Sayomi and Honey were ignoring the quiet couple in favor of a discussion about sweets. Toushi, with a small blush tried to make conversation with the stoic boy.

"So, Takashi-san how have you been?"

"Okay, you?" she shrugged,

"Alright I guess." They fell silent again. Takashi sensed that he should do something.

"Uhh, you look very nice today." She looked up shocked at him, then seeing the faint blush on his own cheeks she smiled,

"Oh thank you, I-" at this moment she had reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair she felt the small hoop in her ear. She gave a little gasp as she remembered another piercing, feeling her chin and finding to her dismay that it was in fact still there.

"Oh no I forgot about it completely!" Just as she frantically tried to remove it, Takshi placed his hand own her own, lowering it to the table.

"Don't. I like it." Her blush grew,

"Thank you Takashi-san." He just smiled.

* * *

The four of them sat there for quite awhile, Sayomi and Honey chatting animatedly and Toushi and Takashi speaking occasionally, their hands still intertwined on the tabletop. Once all the guests had left the other hosts gathered around them curiously.

"Oh I get it, so these girls pay to sit around and watch you eat cake?" Honey was explaining the host club to Sayomi who thought the whole thing was rather silly.

"Yup!" she snorted,

"What a weird club." This appeared to strike a chord in the club's president.

"Oh course it may not make sense to you, who have never had so much free time that you couldn't fill it. But to us beautiful people with far to much time on our hands, this club makes perfect sense." he stood there for a moment as if waiting for her to burst into applause. She just looked at him,

"You're really fucking annoying." immediatly after this Tamaki moved into a corner and started mumbling to himself. Sayomi stared at him, "Kinda high strung, isn't he?" the twins took this moment to interject themselves into the flow of conversation,

"Don't mind him, the boss spend most of his time in corners." this was one twin, the other started to speak,

"But I'm not sure anyone has been so rude about it. Except maybe Haruhi." They glance at the girly-boy, and the first spoke again,

"Yeah but Haruhi always apologizes afterwards."

"True." Sayomi laughed,

"You two are funny. Got names or do I have to just call you the twins?" The first one leaned forward,

"I'm Hikaru." Then the other one,

"I'm Kaoru." Then they spoke in unison,

"And we're the Hiitachin brothers!" The girls smiled. Kyoya had decided he would like to reopen the topic of their marriage once again.

"Now Miss Nakamura, Mori-sempai. Am I correct in assuming that you are in an arranged marriage?" Toushi was surprised,

"Yes, how did you know Kyoya-san?" He smirked,

"Well it's quite obvious, you two don't know each other and since my last background check didn't show any mention of you, I can assume that this is fairly recent." He looked like he would have continued had Sayomi not interrupted,

"You do background checks on your friends? Dude you are like five kinds of creepy." Kyoya adjusted his glasses,

"Perhaps." Glancing at the clock, Toushi stood up,

"It's getting late Sayomi, we have to go." Sayomi grabbed on to Honey and pretended to cry.

"But Toushi I don't wanna! I like Honey, he appreciates my amazing cooking skills!" Honey grabbed on to Sayomi as well,

"Yeah Tou-chan, me and Sayo-chan are best friends! You can't separate us now! Waaaaah!!" Toushi stared desperately at Takashi for help. He nodded, getting the message,

"Mitsukuni, we also have to go." For a moment the little lolita boy looked like he would protest but decided against it, beacuse the author just wants to finish this damn chapter all ready. He turned towards his new found friend wiping his watery eyes.

"Bye-bye Sayo-chan. I'll miss you." she nodded then handed the rest of the sweet cakes to him,

"I'll make you some more treats tomorrow. And you can come vist me at my bakery anytime and I'll make you something extra special." They grinned, then she turned to the rest of them to say goodbye.

"Later Creeper, Thing 1, Thing 2, Haru-chan." then she turned to her self-proclaimed brother, "Catch ya on the flip side Taka-bro." Toushi also said her goodbyes, though a little more polite.

"Goodbye everyone, it was nice to meet you all." Facing her fiance she blushed as she tip-toed to kiss his cheek. "Good-bye Takashi-san."

"Bye." The host club waved the two girls out the door.

* * *

A/n: Oh. My. God. You would not believe what I went through to get you the chapter, so i really hope you enjoy it.

First my computer died so I had to type the second half of this on my phone and when i tried to email it to myself it failed and deleted the first part of what I had stored there so I had to rewrite it from memory then before I could re-save it I accidentally turned off my phone, but luckily my brother fixed the desktop so i just rewrote it (for the second time) there but before I could save it the computer frozen and I had to restart it AGAIN! Finally I got to type it all out, which took 4 hours in my freezing cold basement, did it mention that I spent and hour before that waiting for the bus because I had to stay after school for a make-up course. Oh and it's winter and we just had a fcking blizzard.

Sigh.

But it all worth it if I get some good reviews and people like my story. Right?

Lots-of-Love, The Captain


	4. Message from Sayomi

"Hello everybody, Sayomi here." A teenage girl with short and spiky black hair smiled. "If you have forgotten me, well thats my lazy author's fault. You see she's got a tiny case of writers block." a roll of the eyes, "But the fourth chapter of _The Arrangement_ is slowly but surely being completed. When it started being written my authoring friend was filled with inspiration and dedication from all the wonderful and positive reviewers. But as it seems with this story large parts of it like to mysteriously vanish from the computer."

_I blame the man, he's trying to bring me down._

"Ahem, as I was saying part of the story was unfortunately deleted by a unhelpful computer that enjoys freezing itself. Now as this has happened before the young authoress began diligently rewriting the chapter. But in the words of Robert Frost sometimes _way leads to way_ and a very sorry author found her attention pulled elsewhere. Whether it be school, trouble-making and even relationship problems something always drew the attention of the poor, helpless youth. " another eye-roll.

_Screw you._

"But of course the wrongs of the past are being righted and the fourth chapter will be published as soon as possible. Now all of us here at Captain Productions hope that we will receive the patience and understanding the we clearly don't deserve."

* * *

_And now time to thank all the wonderful people who took the time to read my story,_

**Zurla Adams **congratulations on being the first person to review, thanks a million

**novellover **Sayo-chan loves you too and wants to meet this friend of yours, you know birds of a feather flock together

**HaruhiUsangie0808 **thanks so much for taking time to review, comments like yours are like little packages of sunshine

**ItalianWerewolf **sorry the next chapter is taking so long but thanks a million for your nice review

**Ouran-SkellingtonStack **I'm glad that you like me story and hope you'll continue to enjoy it

**tbtia10** you're kinda my favorite reviewer for not minding my whining and for realizing how much it really did suck

_Here's a mega thank you to people who favorited the story, thanks guys_

**CherryLine101**

**HaruhiUsangie0808 **(props for doubles)

**HaveIgoneoffthedeependyet**

**ItalianWerewolf **(props for doubles)

**NeonGrapefruit**

**Otaku Wench**

**Ouran-SkellingtonStack** (props for doubles)

**SakuraKiss234**

**tbtia10 **(props for doubles)

**xX-Star Sapphire-Xx**

_And finally huge plate of cyber cookies for everyone who put this on their alerts_

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**MischievousAngel0923**

******NeonGrapefruit **(props for doubles)

******Noir The Confused**

**********novellover **(props for triples)

**************Ouran-SkellingtonStack **(props for triples)

******************tbtia10 **(props for triples)

******************wolf lover 523**

* * *

_Again thanks to everyone for making this my most popular story ever_

_Lots-of-Love, the Captain_


End file.
